


Thicker than Water

by Inte1eon



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Drabble, Elder God, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Manipulation, Family, Headcanon, Internal Conflict, Other, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24509263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inte1eon/pseuds/Inte1eon
Summary: (MK: Butterfly Effect to 11) It is what I have learned next that has made my heart waver with doubt.
Kudos: 5





	Thicker than Water

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing except the mention of Karen and these concepts.

All must go according to my Mother's will.

With the merging of two Raidens, one from the past and one from the future, he has become one definitive being. The power that Mother bestowed upon Karen Barrett has grown so strong that she can harness the Hourglass's immense power.

Kronika restarted Karen Barrett's life in so many instances. Either the outcome of her choice was not as she desired, or the mortal died prematurely. She has befriended my brother, Shinnok. The darkness to my light. With his defection, Kronika's order cannot come to pass.

It is what I have learned next that has made my heart waver with doubt.

My Mother intends to cause this mortal emotional turmoil. I have already instructed her on what she needs to do. I have had Frost target Shinnok and Fujin, capturing the former and killing the latter. Cassandra Cage has sided with Kronika, further troubling her heart.

Yet, I feel that this is not virtuous. Karen Barrett only wishes to do good for others. She has saved Raiden from his darkness. With time and effort, she has convinced Shinnok to defect from our Mother. Why does Mother wish to inflict suffering on a good soul?

Do not question this anymore, Cetrion. Blood is thicker than water. I will obey my Mother's will because we are family.


End file.
